An Hour
by haerinrinchan
Summary: HunHan focus. slight Kristao, Huntao, Krishan. Sehun telah memilihnya, Xi Luhan. Namun nama Huang Zitao terkadang masih menemani perjalanan hidupnya. Dan Luhan menyadari itu. newbie for Hunhan ff.
1. Chapter 1

Title : An Hour

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan

This fict's about Hunhan, Huntao, and a little bit Kristao.

Just Check this out, and thanks before to read my fict.

Keterangan :

**Bold = **Flashback dan mimpi

_Italic _= Hanya kalimat yang digumamkan dalam hati dan pikiran cast saja

= Chapter 1 =

"**Ada sesuatu untukmu"**

"**hem?"**

"**Diamlah"**

"**..."**

"**Benda ini memang pantas untukmu"**

**...**

Di tengah keramaian kadang kita merasa sepi, entah itu karena ia merasa sendiri atau memang dirinya yang mengundurkan diri. Oh Sehun, namja sempurna itu hanya termangu menatap danau yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kembali namja itu mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lupakan sejak lama. sejak kalimat itu meluncur tanpa rasa iba dari mulutnya. Sejak dia menuntun hidupnya pada sesuatu yang dipaksakan.

Ia masih terdiam sambil sesekali melempar kerikil kecil itu tanpa arah, menyebabkan beberapa bunyi celupan air seperti lompatan ikan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam sebuah jam tangan berkulit perak yang baru saja ditemukan oleh seseorang disampingnya saat ini. Pandangannya masih kosong, namun genggamannya semakin erat, dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, seseorang disampingnya sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Sehun.

Xi Luhan ingin menyentuh namja dihadapannya ini sebentar saja, mencoba menenangkannya yang terlihat tampak tidak nyaman. Namun ia sendiri tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya, tangannya yang hampir menyentuh lengan Sehun lagi-lagi hanya menggantung tak sampai. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sesuatu yang baru ditemukan Luhan tadi siang, sebuah jam tangan. Dan dengan segenap keberanian yang mencoba ia kumpulkan, Luhan mencoba menyentuh Sehun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan yang sedikit banyak mengejutkan Sehun.

Sehun masih bergeming, walaupun pandangannya kini teralihkan, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kegalauannya dari Luhan. Tanpa jawaban ia hanya memandang Luhan kosong.

Luhan melangkah mendekat pada Sehun, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh kedua pipi Sehun yang pucat. Diusapnya lembut penuh kasih, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan melalui telapak tangannya yang hangat. Sehun adalah namjachingunya, sejak satu tahun yang lalu, namun jangan pernah berpikir bahwa mereka berjalan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih yang lainnya. Mereka berdua hanya saling menyapa, saling melontar kata seperlunya, mereka berdua hanya saling terikat, Sehun ada untuk Luhan, begitupun Luhan. Namun, kadang hanya satu pihak yang mengikut sertakan hatinya bersama, tidak dengan yang lain.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang masih menatap Sehun tepat pada kedua matanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun yang tiba-tiba menunduk memaksa Luhan untuk melepaskan kehangatannya begitu saja. Dilihatnya Sehun bimbang, dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sehunnie, waeyo?" Dengan sedikit memaksa, Luhan meninggikan volume suaranya.

Tatapan Luhan tidak hanya berhenti saat itu, melihat namja yang dicintainya terlihat rapuh, ia semakin merasa terluka, ia merasa bodoh. "Apa aku melukaimu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, dan kini kembali diusapnya kedua pipi Sehun dan dipaksanya namja itu untuk membalas menatap matanya.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, dan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa semakin tidak berguna. Perlahan dipeluknya Sehun, dan diusapnya punggung itu lembut.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, seolah mencari ketenangan, ia membalas pelukan Luhan, menyamankan diri dan menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhannya. Namun genggamannya masih belum terlepas, semakin ia menggenggam erat, semakin ia ingat, pada seseorang disana yang telah memberikannya, Huang Zitao.

"Katakan saja setelah kau mampu mengatakannya Sehunnie" Luhan masih setiap mengelus punggung Sehun, ia tau, Sehunnya sedang mengalami hal yang berat.

"Mian hyung" Kata Sehun serak. Suaranya seolah tercekat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku hyung" Sehun menunduk.

"Gwenchana" Jawab Luhan sambil sedikit berjinjit untuk mengusap rambut Sehun sayang. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap menceritakan masalahmu padaku Sehunnie"

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, ia melangkah mundur dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang Hyung"

"Nee, pulanglah, kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Luhan tersenyum manis dan melepaskan genggaman Sehun. Ia mulai berbalik dan melangkah pulang.

"Mian Hyung" bisik Sehun yang masih dapat terdengar Luhan.

"Gwenchana, jja! Pulanglah. Setelah sampai, aku akan menghubungimu" Balas Luhan yang sedikit berbalik sebelumnya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia turut melangkah pada arah yang berlawanan dengan yang Luhan ambil. Sejak langkah pertama, ia kembali merasa bimbang. Lagi-lagi, Huang Zitao, penyesalan itu semakin banyak, dan semakin besar dirasakannya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali memuncak, perasaan yang sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, sejak Luhan memasuki dunianya dan Zitao. "Mian Panda" Gumam Sehun.

...

Langkah Sehun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya, namun pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Tawa itu, tawa mereka, tawa yang membuat Sehun harus kembali menunduk, merasa terluka, bukan ini yang diharapkannya, bukan pemandangan seperti ini. Dilihatnya Zitao –sahabatnya-, bersama Kris –sepupunya-.

Kris tertawa lebar dan masih sesekali menggoda zitao di sampingnya. Mereka terawa lepas terhadap gurauan lawan bicara, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata lainnya masih memandang mereka kosong.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengutuk hatinya yang merasa terluka, dengan gerakan perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya menghindari pemandangan itu, dibukanya pintu gerbang yang sebelumnya terkunci.

"Oy! Sehun!" Teriakan Kris berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia mendekatkan langkahnya kepada dua orang yang juga turut melangkah mendekat padanya. Kris –Yifan- tersenyum lebar ketika ia menghampiri Sehun, sementara Zitao hanya diam, dan Sehun hanya mencoba menghindari sepasang mata tao yang selalu menjadi daya tariknya.

"Kris" Tegur Sehun yang memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Luhan?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Anni, kami berpisah di danau tadi"

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?" Tanya Kris semakin heran.

"Kami terlalu lelah tadi siang, jadi dia tidak ingin aku mengantarnya" Jelas Sehun.

"Aish. Kau bodoh Sehun. Luhan mengatakan itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membiarkan dia pulang sendiri" Kris terdengar kesal.

"Luhan bukan orang sepertimu bodoh !" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Terserah"

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Eh?"

Kontak mata antara Kris dan Tao membuat Suhan tertegun. Ia tau ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Namun, beruntungkah Sehun yang dianugerahi wajah stoic yang tanpa ekspresi, sehingga dengan rapih ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kalian baru akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun.

Kris hanya tersenyum membenarkan.

"Jaga Zitao baik-baik, jangan sampai kau meninggalkan dia sendiri naga!" kata Sehun yang sedikit tersenyum pada Tao dan menepuk lengan Kris ringan. Setelahnya, Sehun langsung melesat memasuki rumahnya, dan mengurung diri.

...

Pengurungan diri seorang Oh Sehun bukan tidak disadari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk Tao. Bukan karena mereka tidak perduli, namun mereka tau bahwa disaat seperti ini tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya membuka diri.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat namun tidak dengan jendelanya yang setengah masih terbuka. Lampu kamarnya juga masih menyala, di dalamnya Sehun mematung di samping tempat tidur. Tanpa peduli telah berapa banyak waktu yang dilewatinya, yang Sehun tau, hanya pandangannya pada jam tangan itu yang tidak bisa dihiraukannya sejak tadi. Ia ingin menangis, atau berteriak, ia ingin menyalahkan waktu. Baginya, waktu tak pernah memberikan pilihan. Dalam setiap detakkannya ia hanya mampu terpaku diam, dan terlambat, menyesal serta meraung meminta pengembalian tanpa balasan.

...

Lekukan jam tangan dalam genggamannya sudah sangat Sehun hafal, sejak orang itu memberikannya, Sehun tak pernah meletakkan jam tangan itu diluar jarak pandangnya. Hal ini seolah menunjukkan bahwa Tao memberinya waktu, sebuah kesempatan yang akan selalu terbuka untuk Sehun, berapa kali ia harus menolak? Menghiraukan semua waktu yang telah diberikan Tao untuknya? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tak pantas, atau mungkin ada alasan lainnya. Luhan.

...

"**Sehunnie... Akhirnya kita satu kelas lagi. Sebelumnya aku kira aku akan terlempar ke kelas lain. Tapi, ahhhhh aku merasa sangat lega" Tao dengan senyum lebarnya menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. **

"**Kenapa masih harus satu kelas denganmu sih?" Jawab Sehun datar.**

"**Aish... Kau jahat muka datar !" Tao yang kesal segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memajukan bibirnya tampak kesal.**

**Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun disanalah ketulusan Oh Sehun. Dia membalas pelukan Zitaounya dan berbisik "Aku senang bersamamu".**

...

"_Aku merindukanmu panda" _

...

"**Kau akan tetap melanjutkan sekolah di Korea kan Sehunnie?" Tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sehun yang tengah memetik senar gitarnya. **

"**Hmm" Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.**

"**Ahhh baguslah, Tidak sia-sia aku memaksa Mama untuk mengijinkanku tetap tinggal di Korea"**

"**Huang ahjumma menyuruhmu kembali ke China?" **

"**Nee, tapi aku sudah memaksa Mama untuk mengijinkanku tetap tinggal disini Sehunnie. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke China, aku ingin tetap disini, bersama Sehunnie" Senyum Tao melebar, dan dipeluknya Sehun hingga namja itu kini menatapnya. "Aku ingin selalu bersama Sehunnie" Bisik Tao.**

"**Nado" walaupun hanya gumaman kecil dari Sehun, tapi hal itu dapat membuat Tao lebih nyaman. **

...

"_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, panda" _

Sehun menyerah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia peluk. Sehun terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang kesepian di salah satu sudut gang sempit di seberang rumahnya. Ia tampak bergetar, suara isakannya pun mulai terdengar. _"Izinkan aku menangis hari ini saja. Aku merindukanmu Huang Zitao. Maafkan aku. Saranghae"_

Udara yang sepi kini menemani dinginnya malam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Isakan yang teredam dibalik lutut itu mulai terdengar melemah. Matanya terpejam rapat, tapi ia tidak tidur. Semilir angin yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya tidak membuat Sehun merasa kedinginan. Hanya beberapa gerakan kecil yang dilakukan namja lemah itu. Kini, ia merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya, menempelkan kepalanya dan mencoba tidur.

...

"_Kau bodoh Oh Sehun" _Sehun masih tak dapat berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan bayang-bayang beberapa memori lalunya dengan Tao masih terus mengikutinya hingga memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Dilihatnya Zitao yang dulu, saat zitao memberikannya sebuah jam tangan perak yang tampak cocok melingkar di lengan kirinya. Bukan sesuatu barang yang mewah dan patut dipamerkan, namun lihatlah, ketulusan seorang Huang Zitao tercetak jelas dalam setiap guratan benda itu. Dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"**Ada sesuatu untukmu" Pernyataan Zitao sore itu membuat Sehun segera melihatnya. **

"**hem?" **

"**Diamlah" Tao segera menarik lengan kiri Sehun dan memasangkan sebuah jam tangan perak dipergelangan tangan kirinya. **

"**..."**

"**Benda ini memang pantas untukmu" Lanjut Tao yang kemudian ia mengecup pipi Sehun pelan dan tersenyum.**

Masih ingat dalam ingatannya, Tao memberika benda itu, memberikan dan memasangkan sebuah jam tangan perak pada pergelangan tangannya. Tao tersenyum dan memaksa Sehun agar tidak melepaskannya, matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Tatapan namja yang sejak kecil menjadi temannya itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat berkutit.

Bayangannya mulai bergerak pada sesuatu yang lain, dimana dilihatnya Sehun dan Tao berjalan saling beriringan setelah pulang sekolah. **"Eomma memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Kanada" Kata Sehun lesu dan tiba-tiba.**

"**Wae?"**

"**Eomma memintaku menemani Kris, sepupuku" Jawab Sehun yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tao menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Sehun. **

"**S-sehunnie akan meninggalkan Tao?" Suara Tao mulai bergetar dan kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung baju seragam. **

"**Tao"**

"**B-bukan-kah hiks, bukankah Sehun pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Tao disini?" Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya. **

"**Tao, mian" Sehun menunduk. **

"**Kenapa tidak kris-mu itu saja yang pindah kesini?" Tao mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ia marah, wajahnya pun sudah memerah padam, terlihat sekali Tao sedang berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi. **

Dan Sehun, ia memperhatikan namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Tao yang marah, takut, gugup, dan semua perasaan yang tidak dapat terbayangkan sebelumnya kini tampak nyata sedang dirasakan oleh namja itu.

Sehun ingat bagaimana ketakutan itu dirasakannya, saat ia berperang dalam hatinya ketika ia memutuskan apakah ia akan meninggalkan Tao atau tidak. Sanggupkah ia? Tao sangat membutuhkannya, dan semua orang tau akan hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Huang Zitao. Bukan hanya Tao yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun, namun juga sebaliknya. Dan Sehun menyadari hal itu.

Bayangannya kembali berubah. Kini ada seseorang yang lain yang ada dalam mimpinya. Seorang namja berambut karamel yang tersenyum pada Sehun. Namja itu Xi Luhan, namja keturunan China yang tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya, sangat tiba-tiba.

"**Aku Xi Luhan, ehhmmm aku-aku kakak kelasmu Oh Sehun. A-aku ingin mengenalmu" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya memegang erat tasnya, dan namja itu terlihat sangat gugup.**

**Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak gugup di depannya. Wajahnya yang datar, sedikit banyak membuat namja itu sedikit –yeah- sedikit ketakutan. **

"**Aku Xi Luhan, dan aku sangat menyukaimu" Wajah Luhan memerah padam. **

"**Nae?" Sehun menatap namja itu heran.**

"**Aku sangat menyukaimu Oh Sehun, sudah sejak lama aku memerhatikanmu dari jauh"**

"**..."**

"**Aku tau kau pasti terkejut, dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab pernyataanku sekarang. Beri aku waktu, aku-aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku"**

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Sehun untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Sebuah pengakuan, dan sebuah jawaban. Sehun tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang pasti pada namja itu, namun pada saat itu, tanpa beban, Sehun membiarkan namja itu memasuki hidupnya. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan senyuman Luhan menjadi salah satu penghias harinya setiap hari.

"**Karena melindungimu Luhan harus terbaring di Rumah Sakit! Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku Oh Sehun!" Park Chanyeol, Kakak sepupu Luhan menarik kerahnya kasar. Wajahnya menyalat marah dan bila ia tidak mengingat Luhan, sudah dibunuhnya Sehun saat ini.**

"**M-mian" Sehun hanya menggumam, entah kemana suaranya menghilang.**

"**Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada adikku"**

Dua puluh satu Juni tahun lalu. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Luhan yang menginjak angka 18 tahun, namja itu mengalami kecelakaan dan hal ini disebabkan oleh Oh Sehun. Kecelakaan itu terjadi tanpa rencana, Sehun yang saat itu hanya terpaku saat Luhan mendorongnya dan sebuah truck menabrak tubuh namja sang penyelamat. Luhan seolah menggantikannya untuk terbaring di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit.

Bayangan Luhan yang bersimbah darah telah berganti. Kini dilihatnya Luhan yang sebelumnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit mulai mendudukan dirinya.

"**Mian" Sehun menggumam dan menundukkan wajahnya, tampak sangat bersalah.**

"**Gwenchanayo, aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie, tenanglah. Kau tidak usah khawatir seperti ini" Jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar.**

"**Mianhae" Wajah Sehun masih terlihat bersalah.**

"**Lihat aku, dan jangan menunduk seperti itu" Luhan menggapai surai lembut Sehun, menengadahkannya dan menatap mata Sehun dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie" **

"**Hyung" Sehun membalas tatapannya, ia mencoba menyampaikan tatapan maaf pada namja manis dihadapannya saat ini. **

Hangatnya pelukan Luhan masih erat dalam ingatannya. Tubuhnya yang limbung seolah menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Luhan yang sedang terbaring lemah, namun Luhan lah yang memberikannya kekuatan. **"Saranghae Sehunnie" **Gumaman Luhan masih nyata dalam telinganya. Ungkapannya yang tak bisa Sehun tolak telah menguncinya secara tidak langsung.

"**Nado" **

...

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Pusing menyengat kepalanya saat ia menatap tembusan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia duduk, mencoba mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Masih di tempat yang sama, masih di dalam kamarnya, dan ia terlihat berantakan.

Diingatnya potongan mimpi yang menemani tidurnya, semua mimpi itu masih jelas. Wajah kedua orang yang terpatri dalam setiap ingatan suka dan dukanya. Huang zitao dan Xi Luhan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, memijit pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut pelan, dan pandangannya terhenti pada cermin di depan tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di sana, dan tersenyum miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tampak bodoh dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Oh Sehun, kau bodoh" Monolog Sehun pelan.

...

Kamis yang cerah diharapkan Luhan akan menjadi kamis yang manis di minggu pertamanya perkuliahan dimulai. Setengah hari sudah ia lewati dengan lancar. Di kampus yang menurutnya sepi –karena tidak adanya Oh Sehun- mengakibatkan namja bermata rusa ini untuk secepat mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah bubble tea. Setelah memegang dua cup bubble tea, langkahnya kembali berlanjut, dan tujuannya kini adalah gerbang sebuah sekolah berseragam, dimana Oh Sehun ada di dalamnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan biasanya hari kamis yang tidak ada mata pelajaran tambahan ataupun latihan club dan lainnya, membuat Luhan tampak tidak sabar menunggu pemilik wajah poker face itu keluar dari gerbang. Dan setelah melihat beberapa siswa yang melintas di depannya, tampaklah Sehun yang memakai headphone seorang diri tengah berjalan keluar. Luhan segera menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Luhan.

"Hyung!"

"Igeu." Luhan memberikan salah satu cup bubble teanya pada Sehun. Sehun yang masih terkejut hanya menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan yang is sadari, saat ini Luhan menuntunnya mulai menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil sesekali meminum bubble teanya.

"Pertanyaanmu seperti Song-ahjumma"

"Mwo? Aish... Oh Sehun" Luhan terdengar gusar.

"Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Eoh? Anniyo. Mungkin aku merindukanmu"

"..."

Sehun tidak menjawab ataupun menanggapi lagi pernyataan Luhan. Langkahnya kini terhenti, pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang ada di seberang jalan, Huang Zitao.

Zitao tengah bersama Kris disana, mereka tampak baru saja selesai mengantri untuk pembelian dua cup ice cream. Dan Sehun, memerhatikan mereka, sementara Luhan, ia sesekali melihat Tao dan kefokusan Sehun terhadap Tao.

"Kau mau menghampiri mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"Anniyo. Kita pulang saja hyung!" Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan, menjauhi keberadaan Tao dan Kris.

Langkahnya yang semula cepat kini mulai melambat. Bubble tea masih setiap dalam satu genggamannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih terus memegang Luhan. Namun pandangan Sehun tampak kosong. Dalam bayangannya, terbersit wajah Huang Zitao.

"**Aku menyukaimu Sehunnie, ah anni- Aku mencintaimu! Dan itu sudah sejak lama Sehunnie. Sejak dulu, sejak kita selalu membuat dunia kita sendiri" Huang Zitao masih menunduk. Pandangnya masih belum berani ia alihkan pada Sehun, yang ada di depannya.**

**Sementara Sehun masih mematung. Huang Zitao juga mencintainya. **

"**Sehunnie. Maaf bila—"**

"**Zitao" Ucap Sehun terdengar bergetar. "Aku sudah memilih Luhan" **

Jawaban Sehun saat itu memang terdengar ragu. Tapi, itu adalah hal yang sudah terjadi. Huang Zitao telah terlambat. Zitao mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat setelah Sehun memberi anggukan untuk Luhan.

"Sehunnie" Untuk ketiga kali Luhan memanggilnya. "Sehunnie waeyo?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Sehun berbalik "Aku antar kau pulang hyung!".

TBC ~


	2. An Hour 2

Title : An Hour

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan

This ficts about Hunhan, Krishan, and a litt bit Kristao

Just Chek this out. And Thanks for reviewer and reader.

Keterangan :

**Bold = **Flashback

_Italic _= hanya kalimat yang digumamkan dalam hati dan pikiran saja

Previous Chapter ~

"**Aku menyukaimu Sehunnie, ah anni- Aku mencintaimu! Dan itu sudah sejak lama Sehunnie. Sejak dulu, sejak kita selalu membuat dunia kita sendiri" Huang Zitao masih menunduk. Pandangnya masih belum berani ia alihkan pada Sehun, yang ada di depannya.**

**Sementara Sehun masih mematung. Huang Zitao juga mencintainya. **

"**Sehunnie. Maaf bila—"**

"**Zitao" Ucap Sehun terdengar bergetar. "Aku sudah memilih Luhan" **

Jawaban Sehun saat itu memang terdengar ragu. Tapi, itu adalah hal yang sudah terjadi. Huang Zitao telah terlambat. Zitao mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat setelah Sehun memberi anggukan untuk Luhan.

"Sehunnie" Untuk ketiga kali Luhan memanggilnya. "Sehunnie waeyo?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Sehun berbalik "Aku antar kau pulang hyung!".

= Chapter 2 =

Sesampainya di depan rumah Luhan, Sehun masih bergeming. Bahkan bubble tea yang tadi diberikan Luhan masih utuh, seingatnya, ia baru meminumnya dua tegukkan saja. Luhan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sehun belum menegurnya sama sekali.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan setelah ia berada tepat di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut dan menatap Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja"

Luhan tersenyum miris melihat senyum Sehun. Ia tau, ada sesuatu dibalik senyum itu.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan yang kemudian segera memegang pipi Sehun yang semakin memucat. "Kau terlihat pucat hari ini Sehun"

Sehun memegang lengan Luhan dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Jja! Masuklah ke dalam"

"Kau yakin? Aku ada obat di dalam. Kau bisa meminumnya sebelum kau pulang" Kini Luhan mulai menarik lengan Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Anni hyung!" Tolak Sehun yang menghentikan Luhan.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tenanglah!"

Kini Sehun yang mulai menenangkan Luhan. Ia tau, saat Luhannya panik, saat itulah Luhan khawatir. Dan sehun sangat menikmati kepanikan itu. Salahkan Sehun yang sangat menyukainya.

"Sehun—"

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan tiba-tiba, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan. Forehead kiss? Hal lain yang disukainya, Ia suka saat melihat wajah Luhan dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Tunggu sebentar, dan demam ini akan hilang"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, Menenangkan Luhan dengan cara seperti ini adalah keunikan tersendiri dalam hubungannya. Ia tersenyum, hatinya bergumam _"Kau terlalu baik hyung. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu jika Aku mencintainya Hyung. Aku masih mencintai Zitao. Tapi aku takut aku menyesal dan aku juga takut untuk melepasmu. Aku takut melihat raut kecewamu saat aku mengatakannya. Maafkan aku hyung" _

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang menutup matanya. Dan saat itu juga ia ingin menangis. Sehun tampak tersiksa, walaupun di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman, namun jangan tanyakan Luhan darimana ia tau bahwa itu semua hanya tipu daya dari Sehun. _"Apa aku sangat menyiksamu Sehunnie? Apa aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku? Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku" _

Sehun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang masih menatapnya polos. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kan? Ya sudah, masuklah hyung. Aku harus pulang"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan yang kini mulai memberi jarak dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dan terima kasih untuk bubble tea nya. Aku akan menggantinya di kencan kita nanti. Jja! Masuklah hyung!"

"Bodoh. Setibanya di rumah, kau harus langsung istirahat!"

"Nee Luhannie." Jawab Sehun sembari sedikit mengacak rambut Luhan. "Aku pulang. Annyeong!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, dan Sehun pun pergi.

...

Sehun tidak lagi mengurung diri dikamarnya malam ini. Ia lebih memilih duduk di ruang keluarganya seorang diri sembari memindahkan beberapa kali channel televisi. Tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan, ia memutuskan untuk menonton salah satu acara reality show. Namun, kesendiriannya tidak berlangsung lama, Kris datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa ragu, ia merebut remote yang dipegang Sehun dan memindahkannya pada channel lainnya, di sana ditunjukkan beberapa tempat terindah di China.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menunggu tayangan ini" Kata Yifan.

"Hmm" Gumam Sehun menanggapi kata-kata Kris, tanpa merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Aku merindukan China"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di China saja?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan namja keturunan China ini.

"Aish. Sepupu macam apa kau ini!" Lanjut Yifan tak suka. "Kapan aku bisa ke sana ya?"

"hmm"

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Zitao untuk pergi kesana. Haha" Yifan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan perjalanannya bersama Huang Zitao. Matanya yang tajam kini tampak berbinar-binar, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang membatu disampingnya.

Nama tabu yang semakin memenuhi pikirannya baru saja disebutkan oleh Yifan, sepupunya. Sehun yang tiba-tiba membayangkan perjalanan Yifan dan Zitao merasa tertohok. Katakan ia egois, karena memang Oh Sehun adalah namja egois. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Zitaonya lepas, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hey Sehun! Apa kau benar-benar demam?" Kata Yifan yang kini tengah memerhatikan Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sepupunya itu.

"Luhan yang mengatakannya"

_Deg _

Luhan. Xi Luhan.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu. Ckckckck bagaimana kau bisa menemukan malaikat seperti dia? Bahkan dia hampir puluhan kali memintaku untuk memastikan apa kau istirahat atau tidak"

"Katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sehun tajam.

"_Luhan. Jangan lupakan Xi Luhan yang selalu memerhatikanmu Oh Sehun!" _rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

-Tone-

Dering handphone Kris berbunyi, menunjukkan nama Xi Luhan meneleponnya.

"See?" Kris menunjukkannya pada Sehun, membuatnya menjadi loud speaker, dan mengangkatnya. "yeoboseo hyung"

"_Ah... yeoboseo Yifan-sshi. Mian, mungkin aku mengganggumu lagi" _

"Nee. Gwenchana Luhan-sshi"

"_Ehmmm Mian, Apa- apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?" _

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menatap handphonenya dan mendengarkan Luhan dengan baik, yang kemudian menatap Kris tajam menyampaikan pesannya.

"Ah nee. Aku melihatnya sekarang" Jawab Kris dan tersenyum tipis.

Sehun semakin menajamkan tatapannya, dan semakin memerintah Kris.

"_Ah gurrae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah Sehun. Dia..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia sedang tidur sekarang Luhan-sshi. Tenanglah, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi"

"_Kkurrae? Ahhh baguslah" _Terdengar helaan napas Luhan di seberang telepon. _"Gomawo Yifan-sshi. Dan maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggumu sejak tadi. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble tea" _

"Hahaha Gwenchana Luhan-sshi. Aku tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkan namja bodoh itu"

"_Hahaha nee. Annyeong higaseo Yifan-sshi" _

"Nee Annyeong"

Kris kini menyandarkan punggungnya, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Sehun. "See? Kau harus istirahat Oh Sehun"

Sehun menghela napasnya, dia meninggalkan Kris tanpa kata. Kembali kepalanya berdenyut. Xi Luhan, selamat. Kau membuat salah satu keluarga Oh itu kembali gila.

...

Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia adalah siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi saat seleksi masuk di Cheongguk High School. Dia menjadi salah satu peserta olimpiade termuda yang pernah diadakan saat ia duduk di tingkat pertama sekolahnya. Hingga dia menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang tidak mengikuti masa orientasi siswa yang diadakan untuk siswa tingkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Setidaknya, itu yang Luhan tau saat pertama kali ia mengetahui siapa Sehun. Kemudian, informasi itu bertambah, Sehun tidak sesempurna seperti yang dibayangkan setiap orang. Dia memang tampan, dan jangan tanyakan masalah kekayaannya. Dia merupakan putra tunggal pemilik Galaxy Grup, sebuah perusahaan ternama yang berjalan di bidang tempat rekreasi di Asia. Namun, Sehun tetaplah Sehun, dia adalah seorang namja yang miskin ekspresi, katakanlah ia expressionless hingga tidak heran tidak ada yang pernah terlihat bersamanya, selain Huang Zitao, sahabatnya sejak ia berumur 2 tahun. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kedekatan mereka, dan itulah yang diketahui Luhan. Walaupun ia tau ada yang berbeda.

Ekspresi itu pernah dilihatnya. Sehun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Sehun banyak berbicara, bahkan membuat sebuah lelucon. Sehun peduli, bahkan ia sangat memerhatikan sahabatnya itu. Ekspresi itu hanya dapat Luhan temukan saat Sehun bersama Zitao. Saat tidak ada Tao, jangan harap Sehun pernah menunjukkan mimik muka seperti itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, Luhan mulai egois, ia menginginkan ekpspresi itu juga ditunjukkan padanya. Bukan Zitao, dan bukan siapapun. Hingga semua perasaan yang dipendamnya dapat ia lontarkan pada Sehun setelah 3 tahun ia menjadi pengagum rahasia namja itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangannya berasama Sehun satu tahun kebelakang. Setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan disambut anggukan lembut dari namja itu. Pelukan hangat Sehun juga masih dapat ia rasakan. Sehunnya, Oh Sehun miliknya.

Luhan tersenyum miris memikirkan hal tersebut. Hanya ia yang tau keegoisannya saat ini. "Kau membuatku gila Oh Sehun!" Kata Luhan yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan kemudian ia menutup matanya secara perlahan. "Dan demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu"

Kehidupan Luhan bisa dikatakan sempurna. Ia adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya adalah Xiao Kang, pemilik perusahaan Casino terbesar di Asia, dan pusatnya di China. Walaupun ia bukan namja pintar seperti Sehun, namun peringkatnya di kelas tidak pernah mengecewakan keluarganya. Ia tampan, dan ia juga ramah. Kepribadiannya yang mudah berteman membuat Luhan disayangi banyak orang.

Luhan bukan namja penuntut, dia adalah namja yang akan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan keinginannya seorang diri. Namun, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, keegoisan itu datang. Saat matanya mulai terfokus hanya pada seorang Oh Sehun, ia mulai berubah. Tidak secara signifikan, namun setidaknya dia memiliki satu jam dalam satu harinya untuk memokus pada Sehun, hanya Sehun. Dan alokasi waktu itu semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ia semakin mendekat dengan Sehun.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan sebegitu beraninya mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama 3 tahun ia pendam pada Sehun satu tahun lalu. Tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan keringat dinginpun mulai mengalir seiring langkahnya yang mendekat. Disadari atau tidak oleh Sehun, Luhan saat itu adalah Luhan yang tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan. Bahkan namja itu dapat mengingat detakan jantungnya saat itu. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun membiarkan ia masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Menyukai namja yang lebih muda darinya terkadang membuatnya harus bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Walaupun membuatnya terlihat lebih kekanakan.

Luhan ingat ketika pertama kali Sehun mengangguk setuju dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan mengenai perasaannya. Katakan lagi Luhan egois karena ia memanfaatkan situasi seperti saat itu. Saat Sehunnya merasa bersalah dan tertekan, tanpa kembali bertanya, Luhan masuk dan mendobrak dunia Sehun. Ia memaksakan diri memasuki dunia namja itu, yang notabene berbeda dengan kehidupannya.

Sehun namja yang tidak banyak bicara, sehingga harus ia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan setiap mereka bertemu, bahkan disaat kencan pertama mereka, Sehun hanya menjawab dan merespon lelucon Luhan sesekali. Dan Luhan pun bahkan belum mendapatkan apa yang dia tunggu. Sehunnya belum sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Sehun, jika suatu saat kau lelah, berhentilah. Maafkan aku"

...

Perpustakaan merupakan salah satu tempat yang disukai Sehun, bukan untuk belajar, namun disinilah ia dapat merasa tenang, tanpa gangguan. Pertama, ia mengambil beberapa buku acak, dan tanpa membukanya, ia memilih salah satu bangku pojok dan tidur. Setidaknya, itulah yang dilihat orang-orang disekitarnya saat ini.

"Sudah lama kau tidak bercerita padaku Sehunnie" Seseorang mengejutkannya. Ia duduk disamping Sehun dan menatapnya.

"Nee?"

Namja yang Sehun pikirkan akhir-akhir ini kini berada di sampingnya. Suara namja itu sangat memaksanya untuk bangun dan membalas tatapannya. Huang Zitao, namja pemiliki tatapan polos itu mengusiknya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun memilih menyandarkan punggungnya, tanpa memindahkan tatapannya pada panda satu ini.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku bila kau mau" Lanjut Tao.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri Zitao" Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Tidak cukupkah beberapa malam ini kau menyendiri Sehunnie?"

"Zitao—"

"Aku mengenalmu bukan satu atau dua tahun seperti Luhan gege Sehun"

Sehun hanya menatap Tao.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur dua hari yang lalu. Kau tidak mungkin tidur saat lampu kamarmu menyala. Jendelamu bahkan masih sedikit terbuka"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu Zitao"

"Untuk apa? Kau hanya tinggal mengatakannya. Mengatakan apa yang menjadi bebanmu selama ini. Jangan hanya diam dan menatap kosong semua yang ada di hadapanmu. Lakukanlah sesuatu agar kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu." Zitao mulai terdengar tak sabar. "Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku Sehunnie. Aku disini, Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, aku akan membantumu, kau tau itu!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. _"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan masalahku saat ini padamu? Disaat masalahku adalah kau sendiri"_. Sehun hanya menghela napas.

"Zitao, maafkan aku"

"Apa Luhan gege yang melarangmu untuk mengatakannya padaku?"

"..."

"Apakah aku benar-benar kehilangan sahabatku?"

"Zitao" Sehun seolah kehilangan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menghela napas dan mencoba mendinginkan pikirannya yang semakin memanas.

Zitao menarik napasnya panjang, entah kesal ataupun apa. Sehun kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran buku dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang Tao" Sehun memperjelas pilihannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertutup padaku seperti ini?"

"_Sejak aku memilih untuk menjaga perasaanku padamu, Huang Zitao" _batin Sehun.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi. Handphonenya memang ia letakkan diatas meja. Sehingga pesan yang baru masuk dari Luhan dapat terlihat dan terbaca oleh keduanya.

Lagi-lagi Zitao hanya menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku memang sangat kalah dari Luhan gege" Zitao terlihat sangat putus asa, dan tanpa diketahuinya, Sehun sedang menatapnya dalam, menahan semua kalimat yang sangat ingin ia lontarkan untuknya. "Ah sudahlah, aku harus kembali. Jika kau sudah siap, langsung hubungi aku nee?" Zitao mengakhiri kalimatnya dan tersenyum.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali menatap handphonenya. _"Kau beruntung Luhan-ge" _batin Zitao.

...

Sehun membuka pesan yang dikirim Luhan, dan ia tau, Luhan masih mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak kemarin Luhan memang tidak mengirim pesan ataupun menghubunginya, mungkin karena ia takut akan mengganggu Sehun. Luhan menanyakan kabarnya, memerhatikannya, selalu.

"_Bila kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, apakah aku akan bersamamu saat ini Zitao?" _batin Sehun yang kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya dan membalas pesan Luhan, mengabarkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

...

_Sehun kecil masih memainkan sebuah pancingan plastik yang telah tertempel ikan –yang plastik pula- di pinggir Danau bersama Huang Zitao, sahabatnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan dan saling melontar ejekan satu sama lain, terkadang Zitao juga mencipratkan air pada Sehun apabila namja itu cemberut dan tersinggung karena ejekannya. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama, Sehun yang pintar tidak akan membiarkan bajunya basah ataupun membalas perbuatan Zitao, karena itu akan membuat namja yang duduk disampingnya merengek meminta pulang, dan membuat waktunya bersama Zitao berkurang. Bahkan itu ada dalam memory Sehun kecil._

_..._

_Sehun sangat menyayangi Zitao, sehingga hanya Zitao yang ia ijinkan masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Entah karena ada alasan apa, Zitao bukan dari keluarga mewah seperti dirinya, ia juga tidak sepintar Sehun, sederhana saja, Tao juga tidak sebaik kelihatannya, terkadang namja itu egois, menyebalkan dan cengeng. Namun, saat seperti itulah Sehun menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Tao, Zitaonya mampu membuatnya nyaman. Hingga ia berjanji, untuk menikahi Zitao dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya seorang diri. Sebelum semuanya terjadi. _

_Luhan kecelakaan. Luhan menolongnya. Luhan menggantikannya terbaring di rumah sakit. Luhan mengorbankan impiannya untuk seorang Oh Sehun. _

_Ia tahu ia adalah namja yang tidak pernah memedulikan orang lain, tapi ini berbeda. Luhan yang bermimpi menjadi seorang pianis harus terhenti karena tangannya tidak dapat bergerak cepat seperti dulu. Dan itu karena dirinya. Salahkah apabila Sehun merasa bersalah? Tentu tidak. Sehun mencoba bertanggung jawab sebisanya. _

_Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Namun, satu malam setelah ia sadar, di kamar rumah sakit itu, Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Bukan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu, atau bahkan menjerit. Luhan menangis dalam diamnya, melihat kesepuluh jarinya yang tampak kaku, dan sakit saat ia coba gerakan. Dan saat itu Luhan tau, impiannya sudah menghilang. _

_Oh Sehun, kau telah mematahkan satu sayap malaikat!_

...

TBC ~

Terima kasih kepada semua reviewer. Salam Kenal. Ahn Haerin Imnida. Maaf untuk ketidaktahuan saya mengenai Hunhan, Kristao, Krishan, atapun Huntao. :D

Special Thanks for AnjarW, KissKris, .96, DahsyatNyaff, ohhanneul, krispandataozi, unique fire, zoldyk, waterfall, guest, Ko Chen Teung, .58, , dan .

Balasan Review ada di pM masing-masing :D. Gomapsumnida :D

Waterfall : hemmm hunhan gak yaaa? Hahah aku juga maunya hunhan kok. Haha mainpair masih hunhan

Guest : Iya sih, kasian zitao. Kerasa banget kok itu sakitnya. Sakit bangeeeeettt Tapi apa daya, takdir berkata lain. huhuhuh


	3. Chapter 3

Title : An Hour

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao

This ficts about Hunhan, Kristao and a lit bit Krishan

Just check this out. And thanks before to read my ficst and review.

Untuk Hunhan moment mungkin masih sedikit miris yaa ahahaha dan maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk update fanfic ini

Keterangan :

**Bold ** = Flashbak

_Italic _ = Tidak diucapkan atau diseberang telefon

Previos Chapter ~

_Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Namun, satu malam setelah ia sadar, di kamar rumah sakit itu, Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Bukan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu, atau bahkan menjerit. Luhan menangis dalam diamnya, melihat kesepuluh jarinya yang tampak kaku, dan sakit saat ia coba gerakan. Dan saat itu Luhan tau, impiannya sudah menghilang. _

_Oh Sehun, kau telah mematahkan satu sayap malaikat!_

...

=Chapter 3=

Hari ini Sehun tidak bertemu Luhan. Sepulangnya dari sekolah ia memilih untuk segera pulang, mungkin efek dari demamnya kemarin yang menyebabkan kebutuhan istirahatnya meningkat. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, tepat saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, Kris datang bersama Tao.

"Oy Oh Sehun!" Panggil Kris.

"Hemm" Jawab Sehun tanpa bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Kris.

"Pergilah"

"Kau serius?"

"Hemm"

Tao mulai mendekati Sehun yang masih berbaring. Perasaan khawatir itu masih terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Kulihat kau tadi tidak seburuk ini Sehunnie" Kata Tao.

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja" setelah menyadari Tao yang kini telah duduk disampingnya, Sehun membuka matanya dan duduk.

"Apa eomma sudah tau?"

"Nee, pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihat naga itu murka karena tidak jadi pergi denganmu" Jawab Sehun ringan.

"Pabo!" Tao memukul kepala Sehun.

"Ya!"

"Aku peduli padamu Oh Sehun!"

"Sudahlah Zitao, pergi saja"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau sakit seperti ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, ayolah ikut pergi denganku dan Kris"

"Aku lelah"

"Itu menunjukkan kau tidak baik-baik saja Sehun"

"Aku baik-baik saja Zitao"

"Tidak"

Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Sebelum dia tiba di rumah, Zitao dan Kris memang mengirimnya pesan dan mengajaknya _hangout_ malam ini. Namun sayang, seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini, bukan hanya malas untuk menyaksikan Kris mendekati Tao, tapi juga keadaannya saat ini yang tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk pergi. Bersyukurlah kau sakit malam ini Oh Sehun! Setidaknya, tidak ada makhluk yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Hey Panda bodoh! Kau dengar sendiri kan kalo Sehun baik-baik saja. Dia hanya malas ikut pergi bersama kita. Ayolah, tidak usah mengajaknya" Kris yang tampak bosan mendengar Sehun terus-terusan mengelak ajakan Zitao mulai berreaksi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Sehun" Kata Tao.

"Hey! Kau mau naga itu membunuhku?" Gumam Sehun.

"Yaaa! Huang Zitao! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku malam ini" Teriak Kris.

"Aku mengatakan bila Sehun ikut!"

"Aish. Sudahlah kau pergi saja dengan Kris" Kata Sehun yang kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak tanpamu Oh Sehun!"

"Terserah kalian!"

"Jangan bilang kau akan membatalkannya Taozi!" Kris mulai mendekati Tao.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Sehun sedang sakit seperti ini, dan kau akan tetap mengajakku untuk pergi Wu Yifan?" Tanya Tao yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Kris menghela napasnya berat, ia tau bila Tao sudah mulai memamnggil nama lengkapnya, pada saat itulah panda manis itu marah, dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya.

"Pergilah Zitao" Gumam Sehun.

"Sudah ku katakan—"

"Terserah!" Kris memotong pernyataan Tao dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia terlihat kesal, dan itu hal yang wajar.

_Kau kembali kalah Wu Yifan! _Rutuknya.

...

"Kau membuat naga itu marah Tao!" Gumam Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau mengecewakannya"

"Kau juga mengecewakanku"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berharap ia juga bisa menulikan telinganya. "Kris mengajakmu bukan tanpa rencana, dan kau menghancurkan rencananya begitu saja" Lanjut Sehun yang kini ia kembali duduk dan menatap Tao.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Sampai kapan kau tidak akan memedulikannya Zitao?"

"Sudahlah Sehun!" Tao mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tidak peduli serapih apa dia merencanakan hal ini, dan sehancur apa aku mengacewakannya. Aku tidak peduli Oh Sehun!"

"Tao—"

"Jangan coba mendekatkanku dengan Kris, Sehun"

Tao meninggalkan kamar Sehun setelah mengatakannya. Dan Huang Zitao terlihat lelah. Ia tidak suka cara Sehun yang selalu mendekatkannya dengan Kris, sedangkan ia yakin tahu bahwa Sehun juga mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya. Sehun terlalu jauh melangkah, dan meninggalkan jejak keegoisannya disana.

...

"_Bila aku rela mendekatkanmu dengan Kris, aku yakin Kris sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat ini Tao" _Sehun memijat pelipisnya, kelelahan dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya mulai menjadi. Bukan logika yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi ada sebuah perasaan dalam hatinya yang memacu kesakitan itu.

Sehun masih membaringkan tubuhnya, pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok Zitao yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya. Zitao masih seperti dulu, sahabatnya yang selalu merutuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sehun. Dan kebenciannya tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Kali ini tidak seperti perkiraannya, Zitao tidak kembali setelah 30 menit. Mungkin memang Sehun keterlaluan kali ini. Disaat lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang pada satu titik Huang Zitao, Luhan menghubunginya, nama rusa itu terpampang di layar handphone Sehun.

"Yeoboseo"

"_Yeoboseo Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tidak usah khawatir."

"_Benarkah? Aku lega bila kau sudah membaik"_

"Nee. Maaf aku baru memberimu kabar"

"_Anniyo, Gwenchana. Aku tau kau harus banyak beristirahat" _

"Nee hyung"

"_Ya sud—"_

"Luhan hyung"

"_Eh? Waeyo?"_

"Apa kita bisa bertemu besok?"

"_Besok? Ahh tentu saja. Dimana?"_

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu di kampus"

"_Eh? Ahhhh kebetulan sekali aku pulang sekitar pukul 5 sore"_

"Baguslah. Sampai jumpa besok"

"_Nee. Annyeong Sehun" _

Dan sesungguhnya, Sehun masih ragu akan ajakannya saat ini.

...

Zitao melangkah mendekati kamar Sehun, bermaksud memberikan beberapa obat penenang dan penurun demam, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Sehun sedang berbicara. Kenop pintu itu diputarnya dan sedikit di buka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun tampak sedang menelepon seseorang, dan ketika nama Luhan disebutkannya, Zitao dengan segera kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

...

Huang zitao tidak pulang kerumahnya, langkahnya membawa ia pergi meninggalkan komplek perumahan, kemanapun, mungkin ia mencoba menjauhi titik koordinat keberadaan Sehun. Helaan napas beratnya tidak selesai satu atau dua kali saja, hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali. Bayangan masa lalu, kini dan masa yang diharapkannya beberapa tahun yang akan datang, mulai menemani langkahnya satu per satu.

Dulu, Zitao kecil sudah tergantung pada Sehunnya, saat ia makan, menangis, bahkan semua mimpi-mimpinya sudah terfokus pada Sehun. Apakah obsesi? Ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Kesulitan untuk seseorang yang terobsesi adalah dia yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya selain dari orang yang terfokus. Hal ini berbuah perasaan cinta, atau kekuatan dan keinginan dari rasa ingin memiliki itu yang menyebabkan cinta menjadi sebuah obsesi. Entahlah, Zitao kecil tidak pernah tau perasaan apa yang dimilikinya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah, Sehun menolaknya, dan itu menyakitkan.

Bolehkah ia menyalahkan Luhan? Namun kesalahan itu tidak ditemukannya. Luhan tidak menggoda Sehun, tidak pernah. Lihatlah? Apa yang namja itu lakukan, hanya sebuah perkenalan yang mengejutkan. Yaa setidaknya itu yang diketahui Zitao, karena memang namja itu memperkenalkan diri dan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sehun di depannya.

Tao tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menerima Luhan begitu saja, namun ternyata itulah yang terjadi. Sehunnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba memperkenalkan Luhan padanya. Menyatkan bahwa Luhan kekasihnya.

"Tao"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan mengalihkan perhatian Tao.

"Lay Gege" Jeritnya yang kemudian memeluk namja itu.

Lay balas memeluknya. Dokter muda itu tampak merindukan hoobaenya, Tao.

"Gege ada di Korea?"

"Nee, untuk beberapa urusan, aku diharuskan ada disini. Dan tidak kusangka dunia begitu sempit, aku bertemu denganmu"

"Ahhh aku sangat merindukan gege"

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja ge"

"Baguslah. Kau sendirian?"

"Nee. Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar"

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Sehunkan? Hahaha"

"Sehun? Eh? Tentu saja tidak"

"Baguslah, lalu apakah bocah itu masih bersama Luhan?"

"Luhan?" tanya Tao tampak terkejut.

"Nee. Luhan. Xi Luhan. Namja keturunan China itu"

"Luhan? Bagaimana gege bisa mengenal Luhan-ge?"

"Eh? Dia pernah menjadi pasienku Taozi"

Tao tampak semakin bingung. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah. _Pasien? Luhan? _"Pasien? Apa dia sakit?"

"Anni. Waktu itu Luhan adalah korban tabrak lari. Aku dengar Luhan tertabrak karena menyelamatkan Sehun. Sehun tampak sangat bersalah, sebelum keluarga Luhan datang dan menyalahkannya pun, Sehun tampak sangat menyesal, apalagi saat itu kakak sepupu Luhan hampir menghajarnya dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk" Jelas Lay panjang lebar.

"Sehun?"

"Wae? Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Aigooo aku kira Sehun sudah menceritakannya padamu. Luhan adalah teman yang menyelamatkannya, dan aku lihat hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Aku kira kau juga berteman dekat dengan Luhan"

"Eh? Ya... di sunbaeku di sekolah dulu"

"Ahhh begitukah? Ah.. mian Taozi, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, mungkin lain kali aku akan menghubungimu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sampai jumpa Tao" Pamit Lay.

"Ah, nee gege. Annyeong!"

Zitao masih dilanda keterkejutannya. Kecelakaan yang dimaksudkan Lay sama sekali belum pernah didengarnya. Segala kemungkinan tiba-tiba saja berbondong-bondong menghampirinya. Semuanya. Tentang Luhan dan Sehunnya.

...

Diatas tempat tidurnya, Zitao masih melanjutkan analisis keadaan saat ini. Ia mencoba keluar balkon kamarnya dan mencari Sehun, namun lampur kamar Sehun sudah mati, menunjukkan bahwa Sehun sudah tertidur di balik tirai itu. Hingga akhirnya Tao kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"_Apakah karena itu kau menolakku Sehunnie? Apa karena kau merasa bersalah pada Luhan-ge yang telah menyelamatkanmu? Demi Tuhan Sehun, kau membuatku gila!" _

...

Sehun mengajaknya bertemu hari ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri yang akan menjemputnya di gerbang kampus. Dan hal itu menjadi salah satu keceriaannya hari ini. Senyuman itu tidak terlepas dari hiasan wajahnya.

Lihatlah dampak dari kecerian batinmu Xi Luhan, semua orang tampak menikmati hari mereka. Tertawa, tersenyum dalam setiap lontaran kata.

"Mau kuantar pulang Luhan?" Tanya Jongin yang sebelumnya menjadi lawan mainnya di pertandingan basket tadi siang.

"Tidak, terima kasih Jongin" Jawab Luhan disela senyumnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang akan menjemputmu?"

"Nee."

"Kekasihmu?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin. "Nee" Jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

"Ow. Aku baru tau bila kau sudah memiliki kekasih Luhan"

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak Jongin. Dia bukan mahasiswa disini"

"Begitukah? Ah. Apa kau mendengar kekecewaanku?"

"Eh? Karena kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Bukan. Karena kau sudah dimilikinya"

Luhan tidak memahami arah pembicaraan namja di sampingnya saat ini. Ia tampak heran, walaupun ia berusaha tidak memedulikannya.

"Apa aku boleh menemanimu?"

"Sebaiknya tidak Jongin. Aku akan baik-baik saja menunggunya sendiri"

Jongin tersenyum. Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengusap kepala Luhan, penuh sayang. "Ya sudah, aku pulang Luhan. Annyeong"

"Hemm"

Luhan melihat punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh. Ia sempat heran pada namja itu. Mereka tidak pernah satu kelas, bahkan sejujurnya, Jongin baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, setelah ia mendaftar menjadi salah satu member club basket. Jongin sedikit berbeda, ia terlihat pendiam, namun bila sedang berdua dengannya, namja itu terlihat lebih ramah.

Namun, bukan Luhan bila pikirannya mulai bercabang. Ia adalah namja yang fokus, dan kefokusannya saat ini adalah dengan menunggu Sehun.

...

Tepat pukul 5 sore, Sehun menghampirinya, membawanya pergi meninggalkan kampus dan bermain. Sehun tidak mengatakan arah tujuan mereka, dan tanpa ingin bertanya, Luhan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah namja itu membawanya.

Hingga akhirnya ketika malam mulai berhias bintang, Sehun memutuskan untuk membawanya pada salah satu taman kanak-kanak. Di salah satu sudut taman, terdapat sebuah menara tanpa atap.

_Naiklah. Maka kau akan menggapainya._

"Dulu, aku dan Tao sering ke taman ini, hingga malam seperti ini, kadang, sampai kedua orangtua kami menyusul dan memarahi kami karena tidak pulang dengan tepat waktu" Kata Sehun memulai percakapannya dengan Luhan. Di tengah senyumnya mengenang masa lalu, ia melanjutkan "Dulu Tao tidak suka jika aku menaiki menara ini, yaaa.. memang sejak dulu, Tao takut ketinggian, tapi justru aku suka menggoda Tao. Aku suka ekspresinya yang kesal dan kadang sampai menangis karena melihatku dengan santainya duduk disini"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, senyuman Sehun menunjukkan bahwa masa kecilnya sangat membahagiakan. _Apa aku merebut kebahagianmu Sehunnie? _

"Sehunnie" Luhan menarik perhatian Sehun, membuat namja itu yang kini memerhatikannya disaat Luhan mulai mendongakan wajahnya melihat bintang. "Kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyukai tempat-tempat tinggi?"

"Kau pernah mengatakannya"

"Di ketinggian tertentu, kita dapat melihat betapa kecilnya tempat tinggal kita, dan di ketinggian tertentu pula kita dapat melihat puncak gunung dalam satu kedipan mata. Banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan pada saat kita berada diketinggian, karena menurutku, segalanya akan tampak lebih mudah bila dilihat dari atas."

"..."

"Itu hanya sebagian dari keimajinatifanku tentang ketinggian. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku dan Tao berbeda Sehun. Bukan hanya dalam satu hal, tapi berbagai hal. Mungkin, kau menyukai mimik wajahnya saat dia kesal padamu, tapi saat ini, bukan Tao yang sedang ada di sampingmu Sehun"

Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seulas senyuman kecil. Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu, namun seorang Oh Sehun membatu melihatnya. Bersalahkah? Atau kecewa? Yang pasti, kini Sehun sedang mencari pancaran mata rusa yang seolah menghilang.

"Hyung" gumamnya.

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum, bahkan sedikit tertawa mendengar panggilan Sehun. "Lalu? Ada apa kau mengajakku keluar? Sedikit mencurigakan. Hahaha" Lanjut Luhan yang mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Eh? Anni"

"Hemm Ya sudahlah. Eh, kau mengatakan akan membelikanku bubble tea di kencan kita yang akan datang. Lalu mana sekarang?"

"Hey.. ini bukan ajakan kencan hyung. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu kencan ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Yak! Lalu untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Tidak tau. Aku tiba-tiba ingin mengajakmu ke tempat ini saja."

"Hemm babo"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya dan pinggang namja itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau yang mengajakku ke tempat ini Sehunnie. Bertanggung jawablah, buat aku nyaman disini."

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun hanya membalas pelukan Luhan. Semakin lama, semakin erat. Benar! Yang perlu Sehun lakukan hanya membuat Luhan nyaman. Tidak perlu banyak kata diantara mereka, kadang mendengar deru napas yang saling bertautanpun dapat membuat mereka seolah saling melontar kata. Luhan yang cerewet sangat menyukai kebisuan Sehun disaat seperti ini. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Dalam pikiran Sehun yang sebelumnya berbayang Tao, mulai tergantikan. Luhan ada disampingnya, namja rusa –sang penyelamat- sedang memeluknya. Seolah meminta ke-protektiv-an Sehun bila mereka sedang seperti ini.

TBC ~

Thanks for all reviewer

KissKris | | DahsyatNyaff | .58 | krispandataozi | | | .96 | Ko Chen Teung | LVenge | unique fire | junghyema | Park Haneul | waterfall | hellodion | syandapradika | dwiihae | himekaruLI | Guest | misterius | BubblePororo

Misterius : Walah? Kok suka liat Sehun begitu? Hahahah Aku juga suka sih *dorrr Thanks for ur review

Dwiihae : Annyeong reader baru. Thanks for ur review . Iya nih Sehunnya labil -_- bakar aja bakar #loh?

Syandapradika : dilanjutkan . Thanks for ur review

Hellodion : Tao sama Kris belum ada kepastian nih. Aku masih bingung plot cerita mereka berdua maunya gimana hahahaha saran? Thanks for ur review

Waterfall : Iya, Luhan nyadar kok, tapi dia nggak mau mengakui :'( kasian Luhan. Thanks for ur review

Park Haneul : annyeong new reader. Thanks for ur review . Sehun mikirin kok, makanya dia juga galau. Iya, tapi Luhan lebih kasian :'( yoo aku setuju, Luhan nyerah buat masa depan yang lebih baik


End file.
